


The Three of Us

by princesschinatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: A short one-shot about the formation of a polyamorous (ish?) relationship forming between Akaashi, Tsukishima and Yukie.  It mostly focuses on Tsukishima and Yukie becoming familiar with each other.It's not explicitly written but Tsukishima's on the aro/ace spectrum in here.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been roughly five years since they had started living together. And yet, somehow Tsukishima had not fallen sick once in that time.

‘What should I do…’ He thought to himself while staring at a ceiling made hazy by his watery eyes.

When he had still lived at home, even if he hadn’t done anything, his mother would have gone up to his room when she realized he didn’t come down as he always did.   But Akaashi had gone to work several hours ago and would not be back for several more, and it felt strange to ask him for any help.

That was the main appeal, and also the main problem with their arrangement. When he was healthy and self-sufficient, Tsukishima was thankful for Akaashi’s hands-off approach to their living arrangement. They had never discussed any emotional boundaries, never violated each other’s physical boundaries, and beyond an occasional conversation and the filling out of each other’s names in the emergency contact portion of official forms, lived separately. This was how Tsukishima preferred it, but when it came to needing help, he felt uncomfortable.

The distance had increased between them even more lately, at least from his end, since Akaashi had started dating his high school team’s manager Shirofuku Yukie. Well, publically started dating her, if he wanted to get technical. In contrast to Akaashi, who seemed to exist in pockets of silence, Yukie filled her surroundings with words wherever she went. Not in big bursts the way that people like Bokuto and Nishinoya did, but in steady even streams flowing from one point to the next. He hadn’t suspected that, since in professional situations she rarely spoke beyond what was needed to.

When he had asked her about it, she had responded “Well obviously in those situations, where you’re supporting you pick and choose what needs to be said. But when I’m with quiet people, I find it easier to talk I guess.” He had wondered if she was implicitly comparing Akaashi to Bokuto, but decided not to pursue that line of thought.

To get back to the point, she had explained to Tsukishima, without prompting, that they had actually gone on a few dates back when Akaashi was still a second year and she was a third year.

“Was that a date?” Akaashi interrupted,

She laughed, “To me it was. The food was just an excuse to go out with you. Ah, you’re doubting me aren’t you?”

“Not at all. I thought you wanted someone there to pay in the aftermath.”

Tsukishima’s memory vaguely blurred at the couple’s banter that occurred here. It was not something that he ever pretended to understand, and he remembered feeling surprise at the time that Akaashi would engage in such behavior.

“Well, putting that aside. You know how our dear captain is such a sensitive soul, gotta handle with care.” She mimed something Tsukishima couldn’t understand at all but assumed was connected to fragility. “So after talking it over, we decided the best thing to do was to keep it on the down-low as to not hurt his feelings.”

“I see.”

That was the first time he had really talked to her, and the main thought that stuck itself in his mind was the question of when he would be kicked out.

The apartment was originally Akaashi’s. Tsukishima has moved in because of a suggestion from Akaashi himself. It was reasonable, close enough to his workplace and financially reasonable, with the added bonus of a roommate that respected his space.

Yukie had been living separately because her workplace was in Chiba, and while it wasn’t impossible, it was still easier to live in Chiba herself than commute from Tokyo.

“I like waking up last minute.” Yukie had explained, “And so if I’m going to get my makeup on in the morning, I need to minimize the commute time.”

That fit the image her lidded eyes gave her, Tsukishima thought.

So she had only ever come to visit on occasional weekends and holidays.

But Tsukishima had overheard that Yukie was possibly getting transferred to Tokyo.

‘Ah, better start looking for a new place.’ Tsukishima thought to himself. 

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking sound.

‘Who the hell, it’s a weekday.’ His first thought was to ignore it, but the knocking was relentless.

He finally managed to drag himself up and to the door.

“Please leave, you’re a disturbance to the neigh-“ Tsukishima stopped when he saw Yukie standing in front of the door, with a bag of groceries in one hand and her other hand ready to smash into the door for a few more rounds.

“Ah! Tsukishima-kun, I heard it was your day off so I figured if I knocked hard enough I could force you to answer.” She opened the door all the way, nearly knocking him over.

“Yukie-san, don’t you have work…?” Tsukishima asked as he watched her let herself in.

“No, I took the day off. It’s Keiji’s birthday and so I faked sickness.” She winked and placed her pointer finger over her smile.

And that’s when she really looked at him.

“Oh, geez. But someone is actually sick, I see.” She quickly walked in, set down her groceries, and then came back. “Come on, why aren’t you in bed?”

‘Because you refused to stop causing a racket.’ Tsukishima thought to himself, but he had seen enough of Yukie’s interactions with Akaashi to know it was hopeless to try. So he let her lead him back to his room, and into the futon.

“Wait here, I’ll go to the convenience store. The 7-11 is the closest one, right?”

“…I think so.” He had thought about refusing her help, but somehow it didn’t bother him as much.

She came back around ten minutes later with a bag that suggested some extra purchases.

“Okay.” She sat down next to his futon and began digging through the bag. “I brought the Pocari, a hiepita, and do you like chocolate or vanilla ice cream?”

“…Vanilla.”

“Ah, well I bought chocolate.” She said while setting that down with the rest.

Tsukishima resisted the urge to comment on what had just transpired.

“And, I saw that you have rice leftover in the fridge so I’ll make you Yukie’s special okayu!” She said and gave a guts pose.

“… No thanks.” Tsukishima’s fear of Yukie’s cooking had outweighed any attempt at politeness. Despite her big appetite, Yukie was infamous for her cooking and Tsukishima had seen several instances of Akaashi maneuvering her out of the kitchen. As far as he knew, the only thing she was able to make correctly was barbeque. It made no sense, Tsukishima noted, but somehow Yukie found a way.

“How rude.” Yukie pouted while peeling the hiepita and sticking it on Tsukishima’s forehead with zero hesitation.

The pain was sharp and caught him completely off guard.

“What are you doing!?” Tsukishima exclaimed disbelievingly.

“Ta-king-care-of-an-ill-child.” Yukie said, pronouncing each syllable separately while grinning.

‘God, who does that.’ Tsukishima thought to himself while she got up.

“You should eat the ice cream before it melts.” Yukie said as she got up to leave the room. “Look forward to your special okayu.”

She closed the door.

Tsukishima sighed, and prayed Akaashi would get home early enough to save him.

He managed to get up and began eating the chocolate ice cream Yukie had bought. As he ate, the sounds of Yukie cooking traveled through the door. It sounded of home, of the sounds he would hear from his room when his Mother was making him dinner.

After he had finished the ice cream, he drifted to sleep easily than he had in years.

* * *

 “He’s not eating that.”

“What? You said it was good when you ate it.”

“I was half-delirious. I would’ve said that about anything.”

Tsukishima woke up to Akaashi and Yukie’s words.

“Oh? Tsukishima-kun, are you awake?”

“Feeling better? Sorry to leave you at her mercy.”

Yukie was pouting in Akaashi’s direction, but still holding what Tsukishima feared was her attempt at okayu.

“Thanks, Akaashi-san. Yukie-san, I feel much better and I’d really rather not eat that.”

“You both are awful.” She said, and sat down next to his futon and began eating it herself.   Akaashi sat down as well.

“That’s what happens when you make things that no one requested.” Akaashi responded teasingly.

“Ah, Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima interrupted, suddenly remembering what Yukie had said.

“Hm?”

“Happy Birthday.” 

* * *

 

It was a couple weeks later that Akaashi and Yukie, mostly Yukie, ambushed Tsukishima in the living room for a “talk.”

He was given no choice but to mentally brace for it. They were seated across the table such that Akaashi and Yukie sat facing Tsukishima on the other. His mind revisited the possible new apartments he had been looking into for the past couple of months. Maybe the one in Kichijoji? It consistently ranked highest in areas of Tokyo where people wanted to live.

“So I’m officially being transferred to the Tokyo prefecture branch. And because of that Akaashi and I were talking about me moving in.”

This much was expected. The rent in Kichijoji would probably be high though. Was compromising and accepting a long commute in exchange for lower rent prices in some area like Tachikawa worth it?

“And so, if it’s okay with you, I’ll be moving in to Akaashi’s room and we’ll live together.”

Tsukishima paused. What in the world was this woman saying.

“Um, what?”

Akaashi cocked his head at Tsukishima’s response.

“I told you he was thinking he’d get kicked out.” Yukie said while elbowing Akaashi.

“Wait, the three of us?” Tsukishima still couldn’t believe it. His mind was reeling trying to measure the pro’s and con’s of an option he didn’t even know had existed.

“Yeah, Yukie and I talked it over. I value the relationship and set-up we have, and Yukie agreed to it.” Akaashi explained.

“Plus, I like you Tsukishima-kun!” Yukie interjected with a wink.

“…Um, thank you?”

Akaashi started laughing.

“Wait, why is it becoming like I got rejected?” Yukie said, pouting at both of them. “Aaahhh, Tsukishima-kun, don’t laugh!”

Tsukishima realized, to his surprise that he was laughing too. Somehow, he felt comfortable. It was slightly different from the arrangement he had found comfortable with just Akaashi, but he felt he could learn to love it just as much.

“I’m laughing because I’m grateful, Yukie-san. For both of you.”


	2. Beautiful Miracles

“Is something wrong, senpai?”

That was the first time he ever spoke to her. 

* * *

She looked up at his towering figure, the effect enhanced by how she was crouched down with her arms around her legs.

She debated whether to tell the truth or to at least have some pride in her position as upperclassmen, when her stomach made the decision for her.

Yukie cursed her stomach for its truthfulness.Akaashi, expressionless as always, shifted his backpack off his shoulder without a word and rummaged around until he produced a box of pocky.

“Here.”He bent down to her level, his chin resting on his knees, and handed her the pocky.

Yukie’s eyes sparkled as she said, “Akaashi-kun… are you actually my savior in disguise?”

Surprised at this extreme response, Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh. 

* * *

 

“…Aaaand that’s when I fell in love.”Yukie said, grinning at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima, unsure what response was expected from him at this unwanted sharing experience, managed an “…I see.”

“It’s that shoujo manga thing, when you see someone who is always stoic smile, you feel like you’ve found a treasure that no one else knows of.”Yukie went on with one hand on her cheek, the other reaching over Tsukishima’s shoulder to take his last pocky.

“It was a similar experience for me, Yukie-san.”Akaashi responded while taking Tsukishima’s last pocky before Yukie could seize it.

“Aaaahhh, Keiji!How dare you!”Yukie watched powerless as Akaashi ate the last pocky.

“After that, I started carrying snacks with me everywhere I went.” Akaashi said, smiling to himself as he produced another pocky box.“I’m pretty sure everyone, except Bokuto-san noticed.”

Akaashi opened the box and handed a pocky to Yukie who had climbed over Tsukishima to get to him.

“I never knew people’s eyes could literally sparkle until I met you.”

* * *

And occasional purchases of snacks at the convenience store is a small price to pay to witness beautiful miracles.  Akaashi added silently in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I might write some more of this trio and sometimes I actually deliver.
> 
> This time a focus on Akaashi and Yukie. I'm sorry for my treatment of Tsukki, you might not be able to tell but I do love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an excuse to low-key use the fact that I have a Japanese mother and know a decent amount about life in Japan to add a little bit more to fics.
> 
> If it's OOC, I have no excuse beyond I last read a Haikyuu chapter probably a year ago.
> 
> Possibly will be continued with short one-shots that focus more on the Akaashi-Yukie and Akaashi-Tsukishima sides of the triangle


End file.
